legends of oblivion
by Jonathan Drakel
Summary: two citizen's that have been apart for ten years are reunited to end up being the only few people to save the world of cyrodil. characters are Me jonathan drakel Imperial  and my own ,Kristina Drakel Daedra friendly not evil, ironic i know.


T.E.S. IV: OBLIVION

Legends of Oblivion

By: Justin Daniel Compton JR.

Summary

Five years after the second oblivion crisis was ended by our seven heroes and heroines they split ways and still very few kept in touch with each other and some married, but one group never got that privilege and were split up by the orders of the new king of Cyrodill.

Chapter 1

It was sundown and I lay quietly in my bed. Years ago I lived in a prison that my own kind treated me like trash. The fact that I saved Cyrodill changed their perspective about my characteristics and my talents. _Today is the day that I will begin looking for her._ I have been in love with a girl that I met five years ago in the realm of Oblivion. Her name was daedric but not even I could say it so we called her Kristina. She was fifteen when we met and I never forgot her face before she was taken away by the legion army and she was never heard from again but I have been notified that she lives in Valenwood and is a bartender and she was forced to tend men that treated her like a winch giving breast milk to a crying baby.

I have been in Valenwood for a month looking at each and every bar asking the manager if they have an employee by the name of Kristina. None of them had heard of the name and I finally walked into an inn by the name of Drunk Elven Inn, and I gladly myself to a table. As I heard a few Bosmer yell something in Elven I saw a young woman step into the room carrying a tray with mugs and bottles of beer.

"Over 'ere winch we need more ale," one Bosmer said as he held up an empty tankard in to the air.

"Coming sir," she said as she hurried to the table. I realized her face as she came into view for the first time.

"Ma'am I need ale over here," I said as I raised my hand and pointed to my table after she served the Bosmer men.

"Yes sir I'll be right there," she said as she began walking to my table before she came to a sudden stop realizing what I just said, "did you call me ma'am?"

"Yes I did Kristina," I replied as I looked her in the eyes.

"Jonathan is that really you," she said as she dropped her tray and ran to give me a hug, "where have you been."

"Kristina I'm sorry I've left you but I'm sorry I've gotten you into this dump," I said as I looked into her ruby red eyes.

"Oh Jonathan, it is really you," she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

AS she did the Bosmer behind her stood up drew their weapons and yelled, "What are you doing with our winch you piece of trash," one said as he pointed his dagger at me, "hey I'm talking to you now answer me."

"Sir, sit in your chair and shut up, you have no business in our relationship," I said as I pointed to him then his chair.

"You 'ave no right to say that you trash," he said with a drunk accent.

"Jonathan lets just go," Kristina said as she began to hold me back.

"I've been called trash for to long and it is going to kill me if you keep that up, which means I'll kick your ass up and down this bar including your friends if they get involved," I said as rage grew inside me forcing Kristina to stand in front of me.

"Oh the imperials little girlfriend is trying o hold him back," he said as he turned to his pals sitting around him.

"Jonathan I know you're trying to hold it back but I can see that you're going to kill him if I let you go, but he's just drunk so just ignore him," Kristina said as she looked at the Bosmer then back at me.

"Kristina let me go and I swear I won't end his pathetic life in this bar," I said as I gave him an intimidating stare.

"Fine but don't kill them," she replied as she stepped out from in front of me just before I sprinted toward him.

He swung his dagger sidearm and I grabbed his wrist and with a slight smirk on my face. His mood suddenly changed with cheeriness to sudden far as his own dagger was replaced with an empty hand and mine with his dagger. I then lunged the dagger into is stomach and kneed it deeper into his gut. He doubled over and fell to his knees. He held out his hand just before he passed out of blood loss. Kristina's eyes widened as he fell to the ground and I moved on to the next Bosmer holding his long sword getting ready for an over hand attack. I then recited a few small words just as my hand caught his blade and my fist landed a solid piercing pain into him. _It's a good thing I learned conjuration before I came to Valenwood _I thought _and my faction of being a knight comes in handing too. _The Bosmer then came with a side arm attack with a short sword in his left hand just after I recited a few more words and a daedric cuirass appeared on my body just as his blade hit my shoulder. He looked amazed as I grasped the blade to his long sword and twisted it out of his hand and sent it in to his foot.

His friend didn't stay still he was already out the door as the second Bosmer was pinned to the ground by his own sword. Kristina's eyes still widened in fear watched as I walked up to her still panting heavily in rage.

"Come on we have to go, don't worry they'll live as long as they don't move too much," I said as I looked at her and took a deep breathe to calm my nerves.

"You sure that you need to take me home just right now," she asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"Yes I do, I'm tired of these god forsaken Bosmer," I said as I began to walk to the doors, "and I've got a ship to take us back to the Imperial City."

"Where did you get a ship," she asked as she looked at him.

"I'll tell you on the ship," he said as he opened the doors to Gernifel.


End file.
